


From Me to You, A Flower

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Flower Theme, M/M, One-Shot, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry compares the dark lord to a flower, he responds.</p><p>Poem Fic.</p><p>COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me to You, A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like poetry but this came to my head a few days ago when I was waking and here we are, I just now decided to finish and post it, take from it what you will.
> 
> As I said I don't really dig poetry and I think this barely even clings to the genre...  
> I do love flowers though.
> 
> The water lily referenced here is my favourite and online-namesake, Victoria Amazonica.

Dear lord, shall I compare thee to a briar rose?

With petals as rich and red as the irises that stare back at me from a pale face  
And leaves as green as your enemies own

With thorns that wrap and wound all whom dare come near  
Are you afraid that some might attempt to prune you?

You force others to admire you from afar  
Punishing those who come too near with the brambles that grow unkempt around your limbs

Your flowers bloom with bloody glory and thorns grow in your heart  
I do wonder who planted the first seed

I can't help but think these thorns you grow have taken over  
I can see you bleed where others won't come near, and the petals that lay upon the ground

Tell me  
Are you the plant or simply just another victim of it?

-

Dear child, thy may compare myself to a briar rose all thee wish  
But darling are you not akin to a water lily?

The flowers you work yourself so hard to create only bloom when it is darkest  
Unseen to all, the height of your beauty lays hidden in shadow

Growing ever more breathtaking as the coldness of night continues  
But wilting in the harsh rays of the light that burn and obscure

Your pads, like your heart, are large and buoyant  
Fooling people into thinking they might walk over you like so many stepping stones

But are we truly so different, you and I?  
For is it not the stem you hide so carefully beneath a mask of calm that grows the sharpest of thorns?

Do you never wish to throw the careless and ungrateful cretins off  
To drown them in a thorny prison of water and darkness that you feel within your very soul?

There is beauty masking us both child  
What better to hide our weapons within after all?


End file.
